The Red Rock Still Glows…
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie finds an alien in her back yard and The Undertaker takes her heart away.


"Ray Ray" Nessie whispered "Ray Ray don't play around I hate these places" Nessie stepped over another tomb stone. She flashed her light around the dark forest area.

Nessie and Ray Ray had a deep bond that keep them together ... there love for the other side. Every Monday and Thursday after wrestling of course they would meet in the woods between the two houses to see if they could bring anyone or thing back from the other side.

" boo!" Ray Ray jumped out from behind a tree. Nessie screamed and fell on her bum bum. Ray Ray rolled on the ground laughing. Nessie got up and brushed her self off.

" not funny ... enough get up" Nessie sand and pulled Ray Ray to her feet.

" I got you sooo good ..."

"yeah cane we now move on to what we came for?" Nessie sand and flashed her light around. Nessie noticed a red glow coming from behind a set of trees. Nessie slowly walked passed Ray Ray..." Ray Ray look..." she pointed,

" what is it?"

Nessie looked back at her "like I know" she said and turn back

The girls walked up to the red light. There seam to be bits and pieces of rock glowing red. Something had to be in this rock it was huge and green slim was over the rock.

"gross!" Ray Ray said and dropped a piece of the rock," you hear that,"

" hear what?" Nessie said and placed a small piece of the rock in her pocket.

The girls heard a giant thud and spun around. Nessie's face was right up against a hard chest.

" what are you two doing here," the tall man asked

"maybe we should ask you that?" Ray Ray countered.

Nessie stepped back to see the man's face. She could tell he had green eyes and long red hair, almost the same red as on the rocks. He figure was built and very tall about 7 feet. Nessie wanted to run her hands along his chest, but just settled back next to Ray Ray.

" I live here" his voice was deep and bellow.

" no you don't ... no one lives in these woods." Nessie countered. He took note that she had drown hair and dark eyes. He looked at the one next to her. Ray Ray has black hair with auburn streaks with brown eyes.

" I know you" he turned to Ray Ray

"I DON'T know you" she said. Nessie looked at him with a funny thing in his eyes. Nessie didn't understand. The man began to pick up the pieces of rocks gathering them up in a pile.

" you better leave... I wouldn't want to deal with the cops,"

the girls quickly left out the of the sight of the mad man,

" who do you think he is?" Nessie questioned

"I don't know ... how does he know me,"

" I don't know ... you didn't meet him while you were drunk that one night did you,"

" I don't think so..." She still couldn't remember that time.

"well, he knows you..." Nessie yawned "it's late I'm out of here" they did there secret hand shake and both left.

The next night Nessie couldn't wait till Thursday to see this man again. She held the rock in her hand. It still glowed a bright red. She quietly slipped down stairs. She packed a bag of food and headed out the door.

She creaked in the forest watching where she stepped. She slowly made her way back to the same spot. Still glowing, but this time faintly

"what are you going here" the voice boomed

"I- I came to give you this" she held out the bag of food "I know how it can get lonely out in the woods." he looked at her and took the bag. the bag looked so small in his huge hands.

" my name is Nessie" she said "like the monster" she tried to get some kind of laughter out of him.

" mark ... dark guardian of Zeus..."

" Sounds like and important job ... what is it?" she asked

"I protect my lord from the light angels. Any light angel that poses a threat I must kill or be killed..." he took another bite of the sandwich

"sounds hard" she sand and gently pushed his ha back. " don't be scared I won't hurt ya."

Mark liked Nessie. She seam to pose no harm to anyone. She came back at night to him bring him food and asking him questions. On Thursday night Mark acted different and Nessie took note.

" what's wrong," she asked and Mark sniffed the air

"your friend is around" he said

"Ray Ray won't hurt you ... she just like me,"

" you better go home" he said

"why," she asked

"just go... I'll see you again," he sand aimlessly and helplessly walked away. Mark was right Ray Ray was near by. Nessie cut her off at the forest.

"Ness what are you doing here,"

" what are you?" Nessie paused "I was visiting Mark,"

" you got to be kidding me..."

" no I was ... come on let's go home" she sand and pulled Ray Ray's arm with her. They went back to there separate way. Nessie darted back to Mark.

" now tell me ... why are you ... protecting me?" she asked slightly out of breath.

Mark looked up "Ness I said go home"

" no, tell me now..." mark pushed her hair away from her face.

" I love you," he bent down and soft kissed her lips before Nessie could let the words sink in. She reached up to tangle her hands in his hair. Mark reached down and pushed her hair behind her ear tracing her chin and neck with his fingers. They pulled away.

" you love me," she questioned

"yes... I do ... now go home to bed," he pushed her hair behind her ear again and sent her on her way. Nessie began to walk home. She still didn't understand why when Ray Ray came that he wanted her to leave. Nessie shrugged it off and walked into the house.

A few days went by and Nessie still brought food to Mark Ray Ray saw Mark a few times, but not without Nessie. One time on the way back to the houses Ray Ray and Nessie began to talk about Mark.

" can I ask you a question" Nessie said

"shoot"

" are you a light angle,"

"light angel? What is that,"

" I don't know... Mark said one night that he has to kill light angels that pose a threat..."

" for who,"

" his lord Zeus..."

"wow," he is a head trip. You can't say you believe him,"

"well, maybe he's telling the truth"

" you got to be kidding ... lords?!? Lords are only found on the other side of the world in England,"

"shhh. He can her you..."

"he's nuts ... how can you believe him,"

" I don't know ... why don't you ask him,"

" I will," she said and walked in to her house.

Nessie sighed and walked into her house. She laid back in bed, but couldn't fall asleep. A question ran thought her mind; what is a light angel? she didn't want Ray Ray to get hurt ... not if she could help it. She remember a book her grandfather gave her.

Nessie grandfather was into this Dark side of the earth ... maybe that's why she was so into it. She got up and headed to the attic. She found the hope-chest and opened it.

The book was old and pages smelled. She slowly opened the book to the section of pictures. She flipped through the section trying to find a picture of a Light angel. She flipped through some more pages until she found a picture. She began to read under her breath. At the same time Ray Ray decided to go back to the forest and ask Mark a few things.

Ray Ray stepped over the large limb that must have just recently fell. She walked in to the light of the fire where Mark should be. He was gone and Ray Ray decided to look around. She heard something in the woods, but ignore it.

"Mark it's Ray Ray where are you?" She called out "I want to ask you some questions" She looked around.

No sooner did she know I. She was flat on her back on the ground. Mark was on top of her and Ray Ray began to fight back against Mark. Mark began to chant some odd words under his breath.

Nessie slam the book shut and began to climb down the attic later. She darted back in to her room and garbed a sweat shirt. She ran down the stairs trying to put on her sweet shirt. She jumped the last few steps and ran out the door leaving it to flap in the wind...

Ray Ray pushed Mark off her and got up and began to look for a weapon to use to hold back Mark. Mark turned around and picked up his sward. He stood ready to fight. Ray Ray found a stick and new she was up to no match. Mark pounced on her and raised his sward...

"MARK STOP!" Nessie yelled from the forest and made her way to the clearing "Mark don't hurt Ray Ray..." Mark's attention was given to Nessie and her tears. Mark got up and walked to Nessie and wiped her tears

"you don't understand I must ... she poses a threat to my lord..." he rubbed her cheek

"No don't..." she touched his hand. Ray Ray sat up and watched

"I must..." he turned away from her

"if you love me you won't..." she said through her tears and held on to the rock.

"I do love ya..." he walked forward he could see Nessie over his shoulder "Then I must kill myself..."

"no ... don't" Nessie said and Ray Ray came to her side.

Mark raised his sward to the sky chanted some mysterious words and stabled it strait though his heart. His body clopped to the ground. Nessie dropped the rock in her hands and ran to his side.

"Mark... Mark..." she cried and laid herself on his chest. "... I love you too." She kissed his cold lips and cried on to his chest. The rock gave off a red glow again slowly shake.

After a few minutes Ray Ray came along side of her and pulled her off of the dead body. She handed Nessie back the piece of rock and slowly lead her out of the forest. A big gust of wind blew pass the girls as they left the forest. Nessie tears slowed down to streams down her face.

Ray Ray and Nessie did their secret hand shake and went their own way. Nessie closed the door behind her and headed up the stairs. She placed the red rock on her dresser and laid in bed facing the rock.

"The rock will always glow your name Mark..."

THE END


End file.
